From EP 1 562 014 A1 a generic plate head exchanger is known, with a plurality of heat exchanger plates arranged on one another in the form of a stack.
From DE 10 2009 030 095 A1 a further generic plate heat exchanger is known, likewise with a plurality of heat exchanger plates stacked on one another in the form of a stack, and a base plate arranged at one end of this stack. The base plate here has an edge arranged in the direction of the heat exchanger stack which follows a contour of the stack at least along some sections and thereby constitutes a fixing in position for the heat exchanger plate stack. The stack is to be fixed by the arranged edge and the base plate, via which the plate heat exchanger is arranged for example on an internal combustion engine, is to be constructed in an inherently stable manner.
Further plate heat exchangers are known for example from EP 0 623 7987 A2 and from DE 10 2006 005 106 A1.